


Aftermath

by sagegallows



Series: Twitter Threads [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Crying, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26600701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagegallows/pseuds/sagegallows
Summary: Leon is no longer Champion.(Archive of a Twitter thread)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Series: Twitter Threads [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935112
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Aftermath

Leon’s hands were shaking.

His body was numb. A dull ring sounded in his ears. The roar of the crowd was distant, muted through the walls of the locker room. A stadium full of people, and they weren’t cheering for him.

He was no longer their beloved Champion. The king had lost his crown.

And his hands wouldn’t stop shaking.

“Hey,” a soft voice called.

Leon looked, seeing Raihan sitting next to him on the bench. He wore a soft smile, his eyes holding something that Leon didn’t want to see. Pity. Raihan thought Leon was pitiful. Pathetic. A failure. Leon’s lower lip trembled, his eyes glassy and, when he blinked, his cheeks became wet. He looked down at his shaking hands, unable to meet Raihan’s caring gaze. Leon didn’t want to be seen like this. He was supposed to be strong, unbeatable, a champion—

A champion no more. Someone else wore the crown now.

“You did great out there.” Raihan spoke, moving closer to Leon on the bench. He was always so warm, a comforting heat next to Leon. Always beside him. Always one step behind him. Leon tensed when Raihan placed a heavy hand on his shoulder.

Leon’s lips—chapped and dry—parted, his blurry gaze watching his shaking hands. He wanted the shaking to stop. “I failed.” he croaked, his voice small and withered. Such a contrast to his usual strong, booming tone. Rose often reprimanded him for how loud he could be when he was too excited, but Leon spoke for the crowd, to get them hyped up.

They wouldn’t rely on him for that anymore. He failed them. The king had lost his people.

The hand on his shoulder slid across his back, Raihan wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Leon suppressed a whimper when he leaned into Raihan, the comforting warmth enveloping him. Raihan was wearing that new expensive cologne that was all the rage in Galar. The same cologne that Leon promoted on social media. He supposed he would lose a lot of his sponsorships now. No one wanted a loser promoting their products.

“You didn’t fail, Leon.” Raihan’s voice was soft, yet it sounded so loud compared to the muted roar of the crowd. They were watching a new Champion be crowned; they were celebrating Leon’s failure. “You have so much more going for you, you know that. Besides, that cape was horrendous. I’m glad to see it go.”

Leon knew Raihan was trying to make him laugh, but Leon couldn’t focus. His shaking hands called to him, wanting him to fall into a void of nothingness. The perfect place for a failure. “Does it ever stop hurting?” he whispered, his voice shaking and his lips trembling.

Raihan didn’t reply immediately. Leon watched as Raihan placed his free hand on Leon’s lap, grasping both of Leon’s hands in his. His hands were so big. And warm. It made Leon feel...safe. “Yeah.” he replied solemnly. Raihan knew what Leon was going through. “It gets better.”

Enveloped in the warm embrace of Raihan’s comfort, Leon’s hands stopped shaking.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read my short fics when I post them, then come be my friend on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sagegallows)!


End file.
